


Comes wearing disguises

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community - Freeform, Genderqueer Character, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Queer Character, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He’d talked to them for a few weeks at Amber’s now, but for tonight she invited him with the others to her apartment.





	Comes wearing disguises

“So when’s it gonna kick in?” 

Kat giggled across from him, but Pollux answered, flinging his arm across the back of the couch. “‘s already kicked in, Roy.” 

That didn’t make sense, he didn’t feel nearly as horny. Zoe suddenly fell off her couch laugh- Ah fuck, he’d said that out loud. “Fuck, I didn’t say shit.” 

“Nah,” Pollux scooted closer on the shitty couch, “we all heard that, but don’t worry,” he moved his hand slowly under Roy’s skirt, “we don’t mind.” 

Pollux’ eyes were dark and deep, the others were giggling, and he felt himself sinking further away. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-ninth prompt from the random choice generator was "community", and I went with some Queer community.  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
